1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel chocks. More specifically, the present invention concerns an improved tandem wheel chock presenting a unique configuration that enables easier and more effective use and storage of the chock while allowing the chock to be manufactured in a more cost-efficient manner from light-weight, durable materials.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional wheel chocks are known in the art and generally include a body, typically presenting a triangular configuration, that is positioned in contact with a rubber tired wheel at rest, to maintain the wheel at rest within the design limitations of the chock. It is known in the art to utilize one or more wheel chocks (e.g., placed under one or both sides of one or more wheels) to prevent undesired movement of a resting vehicle, such as a fire fighting vehicle, dump truck, wrecker, recreational vehicle, etc., or other wheeled device, such as a camper, utility trailer, semi-trailer, etc. It will be appreciated that these wheel chocks can be used while the vehicle is in storage, but are typically used while the vehicle is onsite during operation, such as fighting a fire, loading or unloading, camping, etc. In this regard, one or more wheel chocks are typically transported with the vehicle for onsite use. Additionally, in many applications, it is desirable to be able to position the wheel chock(s) in a timely manner in order to minimize, sometimes critical, time spent placing the chock. However, it is also desirable to be able to position the wheel chock(s) in a secure manner so that the vehicle maintains its operating position without the need for repeated adjustment and repositioning.
Prior art wheel chocks are problematic and subject to several undesirable limitations. For example, with prior art wheel chocks, in order to position the chock in contact with the majority of the treads of the rubber tired wheel at rest, the chock must be physically forced under the wheel to some degree thereby slightly deforming the tire and/or the chock in order to get a sufficiently secure engagement between the tire treads and the chock to desirably prevent the vehicle from any settling movement. The required physical force is typically accomplished by kicking the chock under the wheel. Such physical force is undesirably time consuming, tiresome, and in some cases dangerous. Alternatively, the prior art chocks can simply be placed under the wheel, without forcing them into a secure engagement with the majority of the tire treads, however, this is highly undesirable in most applications as the heavy vehicle is then subject to movement before the majority of treads engage the chock to thereby prevent such movement. Such settling movement can is some cases cooperate with the weight of the vehicle to cause the chock to catastrophically fail or become dislodged, potentially enabling the vehicle to roll uncontrollably. This is particularly problematic on inclined surface applications.
Although larger wheel chocks constructed of heavier, stronger materials can reduce the risks of chock failure, such configurations compound the problems associated with forcing the chock under the tire detailed above. Additionally, users are increasingly desiring compact chocks that can be more easily transported on the vehicle and/or stored when not in use. All prior art wheel chocks, including relatively smaller, compact chocks, are undesirably difficult to transport and/or store particularly when used in a pair, or plurality of chocks, as is typically desired. For example, the solid surfaced, closed body configurations are space consuming and the generally triangular shape, as is preferred, is not conducive to interengaging a pair of chocks for transport and/or storage. In order to maintain chocks paired up, such as to prevent loss of one, some prior art chocks are interconnected with a chain or the like that also serves as a handle to facilitate dislodging the chocks from under the wheel during removal. However, such interconnection does not enable the chocks to be used independently from one another, for example, on separate wheels or to support a trailer.
Furthermore, users are increasingly desiring compact wheel chocks which are capable of performing multiple tasks. For instance, as chocks are often used to brace the wheels of an unhitched trailer, it is often desirable to utilize a first chock to brace the wheels of the unhitched trailer and a second chock to support and elevate the unhitched trailer's tongue, such that the trailer is supported in a level position. Such combination wheel chocks and trailer tongue supports are known in the art, but suffer from all of the disadvantages described above.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wheel chock that enables quicker and easier use, while providing multiple uses and more efficient transport and storage, without compromising effective and dependable performance.